


Falling Star

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast AU, crashing, vague death threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Luke Skywalker crashes on an unknown planet and with the threat of an acid rain storm coming his only escape is in the shelter of a nearby castle. Ruled by a solitary lord who does not want him around for longer than two weeks or his life is forfeit.





	Falling Star

The skies above Bast Castle were gray and cloudy. Slumped over with the heavy promise of incoming rain. A threatening storm flared in the distance sometime later, lightening forking across the sky and igniting one of the lightning rods that castles only sentient occupant had erected. 

Lights above flickered wildly from the sudden power surge and one of the more anxious droids wailed and ducked under one of the tables. 

“There is really no need for alarm, BeeTee.” A red protocol droid clambered into the room, ignoring the human. “It is only a storm. We have weathered more storms than this.” BT-56 gave a beeping whimper and the protocol droid sighed. “You do not thing the master’s shields will hold?” The human continued to ignore them, focusing instead on the deeply antiquated datapad in his hand. “Sir, I do have news from the castles systems. Middy is sensing several ships on her screens and wants to know if you’d like them destroyed. I have quantified them as a T-65 X-Wing starfighter and a Twin Ion Engine starfighter , permission to destroy, sir?”

“No.” The man didn’t move from his spot beside the enormous window overlooking the craggy landscape. “The storm will do the work.” 

“Are you sure?” CeeDee asked, “It has been a while since we destroyed some ships. Not since those pirates attacked.” 

“There is no need.” The light flickered and dimmed enough that the black armor had become one with the shadows. “These pilots will not survive.” Darth Vader watched two ships scream across the sky in the distance, smoke billowing from the x-wing and fire from the TIE. The ship stamped with imperial markings exploded a few kilometers above the planet’s surface. A spectacular crash landing followed a few seconds later and in the distant foothill a new column of smoke began to rise. “If they survived the crash,” he continued, “then they will not survive the wreck.” 

He regretted his words as he upgraded the newest addition to the castles horde of droid when the CeeDee, the red protocol droid, waddled into his work room. 

“There is a pilot at the door.” Vader glanced up and blinked rapidly. 

“What?”

“The pilot survived the wreck and has managed to walk all the way to the castle. He is at the door.” Vader paused in his shock and stood suddenly, leaving the droid insides hanging out. 

“You did not allow him into the house?” He demanded, storming from the room and toward the front entrance. The moment he reached the hallway above the foyer, Vader paused. The pilot was standing in the middle of the foyer, orange flight suit in near tatters looking exhausted. He blazed with the force, a veritable sun of purest light and power that Vader had ever seen. Gazing at him, Vader could understand how he survived the acid rain storm. He must have used the force to create a momentary shield around him to protect him. 

“I thought you might like to greet him.” The droid said, stepping back. 

“Get rid of him.” Vader ordered, growling.

“Hello?” Vader froze, as did the droid. The blond stepped forward a bit, “hello? Is there anyone here?” Vader remained silent, watching the boy carefully move up the stairs. As he turned, he caught sight of the too youthful face. Still round and soft, bright blue eyes, and a worried countenance. A lightsaber swung at his hip. “Hello?” 

“He is very young and very tired.” CeeDee said, “Middy scanned him on the way in. He needs some bedrest.” 

“I didn’t mean to intrude but the storm is…apparently acid and such.” The blond wrapped a hand over his bicep where the rain must have actually struck skin. 

“What are you doing in my castle?” Vader demanded, still not moving from the shadows. At the sound of his voice, the boy whirled around. Wide eyed and shocked. The deep base echoed through the room. “You have intruded in my home, boy.”

“I’m sorry. I had to get out of the rain. My ship is crashed a few klicks from here. I…” 

“That is no concern of mine.” Vader said and the boy looked surprised and then irritated. “Your ship is no doubt ruined by the storm and the elements. There is no other way off this planet and I have no use for guests. You may leave through the front door or I will come down and deal with you myself.” 

“I. My ship is fine. I shielded it before the storm hit! I didn’t want it to get anymore damaged but I needed help. I saw there were signals coming from here and I sensed someone. Please, I just need a place to stay while I fix my ship.”

“You are presumptuous if you think I will agree to this, child. I have no need for children who make fools of themselves.” 

“You won’t even notice that I’m here. Just two weeks! Then I’ll be gone forever.” There was a marked sense of entitlement that just reeked of jedi pretentions. Vader gritted his teeth and accepted the pain that sprang up. 

“I do not want your foolish order knocking down my door, bratling.” Vader snarled and the boy glared up at him. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Hmph.” 

“Please, master. Consider the boy. He is just a child.” CeeDee said.

“An insolent one,” Vader grumbled and he rolled his eyes. “You may stay two weeks, boy. Any longer and I kill you myself.” The boy swallowed visibly and patted his lightsaber for reassurance. 

“That sounds fair. May I please see you? Or at least get a name to call you?”

“I am nobody.” Vader answer and begrudgingly stepped from the shadows into the light. The boy reared back in shock, bright eyes tracing the outline of his armor and his death head mask. “And I do not care enough to learn your name, boy.” 

“I’m.” 

“NO.” He held up hand and the boy’s jaw clicked shut. “We need not speak more than necessary, boy. CeeDee will be your aide.” He could feel the droids despair but the metal being didn’t argue. “Two weeks,” he reiterated and stormed back up the stairs and into his workshop. 

#$#$#$#$#

Luke Skywalker felt his heart rate return to normal only after the enormous man left him alone in the foyer. His hand hadn’t left his lightsaber the entire time and he had never felt so close to yanking it out. The man wasn’t exactly a gracious host but it was better than nothing. 

It sure beat being stuck out in the awful weather. 

He glanced around the foyer. It was empty-ish. A few pieces of furniture draped in white clothes, a table covered in spare parts and some tools. The foyer was lined at the top by a tall balcony which presumably lead to different parts of the castle. The balcony was reached by one of the two staircases that joined into one halfway down. It was beautiful but clearly not cared for. 

“Ah, young sir.” A red protocol droid moved down one of the sets of stairs. “I am Cee Dee, your aide as the Lord had requested. Welcome.” 

“Thank you.” Luke gave a shallow bow the man, “I am grateful for Lord Nobody’s help.” The droid seemed to stare at him. Luke wasn’t sure if droids could stare. 

“Please, I know you are injured and very hungry. I have ordered my fellows to prepare what you need for your stay. If you will follow me, the medic, P2 will help you.” 

“Certainly.” He might have been drawing a little too much from his master’s attitude and habits. Still, Luke was sure he’d sense the roiling darkness of the Sith from the man. He followed CD from the foyer and down another hall to a spotless medical room. There, an outdated droid, the kind Luke only ever saw in maintenance manuals, rolled from the closet. 

 

“I’m Luke,” he said the droid buzzed at him. “I didn’t catch that. I’m sorry, I don’t speak binary.” 

“He says welcome, young human. Please remove your flight-suit and your tunic.” 

“Oh,” Luke nodded and undid the last of his flight-suit and then slipped out of his tunic. He held very still as the droid ran a modified scanner over him and buzzed. He frowned at the droid. Was the thing being disapproving? “What did he say?”

“You have several bruises beneath the skin, on your bones, and a sprained rib. Furthermore, you are dehydrated and lacking nutrition.” 

“Right.” Luke winced as the droid prodded at one of the burns on his neck. “Hey! Watch it!” CD’s eyes seemed to dim in annoyance. There were several burns on his back and arms that all twinged painfully at the droids prodding. 

“P2 says that this will not be comfortable for you as you are young and sensitive to pain.” CeeDee told the pilot. “He wants you to lie on the examination table and hold still as he disinfects your burns and gives you the necessary assistance for your injuries. 

“I think I’m okay,” Luke retorted, feeling a blush work up his face. “Really, I just need something to eat.” The medical droid buzzed some more.

“P2 insists,” CD said and Luke’s eyebrows shot up. He was pretty sure the droids personality circuits were crossed. He kind of reminded him of that nasty droid the specters had, Chopper. 

“I’m think I’m fine. I’ve lived through worse injuries.” 

“Please lay down before I need to summon the master.” CD said agreeably, “He is displeased with your company as it is. I am not so sure how kindly he would take to having to force you to respect the command of the medic.” Luke stared and then swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat. 

“Fine.” He muttered, annoyed and he laid down on the medical table and yelped when freezing cold bacta was smeared over the burn on his neck. “Why is it so cold?” 

“For long term preservation.” CD said and Luke wasn’t sure if the droid was being intentionally sadistic or not. “Please hold still.”   
He opened his mouth to argue and instead a high pitched whined made its way past his teeth as the bacta began to clear out whatever miserably comfortable bacteria had taken up residence on his skin. Whatever it was, it was began to burn beneath the bacta. 

He yanked the force as close as he could, like a child trying to bundle himself up in a blanket. Avoiding the pain as much as possible as the droid went about dabbing the medicine over his back. Luke’d tried to keep the rain off him; and had succeeded for the most part but even the most dedicated force user loses their concentration when slipping and sliding over deadly landscape. 

It didn’t hurt as much as getting tortured by the Grand Inquisitor but it felt pretty close. 

“P2 also detects great damage to your nervous system.”

“Yeah,” he managed past gritted teeth, “lightening usually does that to a person. AH! HEY!”

“P2 is nearly complete with his duties,” CeeDee said and Luke wanted to curse the demented droid straight to the bottom of the planet. When he finally did get to sit up, Luke was wiping away the beginning of tears from his eyes and breathing heavily. “Oh, did P2 damage you?”

“No.” Luke snarled, gingerly testing his back. “That just hurt. A lot.” 

“I am deeply sorry,” CD told him, not sounding sorry at all. “but your flight-suit is also contaminated and will have to be disposed of.”

“But.” Luke blinked at them with eyes almost as bright as CeeDee’s own. “What am I going to wear?”

“Clothing will be dealt with,” the droid replied and the medical droid rolled back toward the table with something like a robe in its spindly arms. “Until then, this robe is available.” 

“Right.” Luke glanced between the droids. “Is this castle only inhabited by droids and Lord Nobody?”

“I am not at liberty to say,” CD replied as Luke carefully maneuvered the fabric over his arms and tied the sash around his waist. The boy stuck his lightsaber in one of the pockets and nodded to himself. “but yes, we are the only inhabitants of this planet.” 

“Oh.” He blinked a few times, “um, do you know how long the storm will last. I do need to go see my ship and get it fixed.” 

“The storm will last for the rest of the night and should be cleared by morning.” CD told him and gave the protocol droid version of a wave for Luke to follow. “Please some this way, dinner should have been prepared.” 

“Dinner?” Luke perked up, he did like food and he was extremely hungry. That imperial pilot hadn’t been easy to deal with and he hadn’t eaten since he’d left the base the morning before last. 

“I am afraid that the kitchen fellows may have gone overboard,” CD told him, “we have never had a guest who eats proper organic food.”

“Errr.” Luke finally felt that he may be a little in over his head. “Okay?” His confusion turned to shock as they entered, what Luke assumed, was the dining room. It was an elaborate room, with a long table, immaculately set. A few dozen chairs were around it, all richly carved and delicately embroidered. The walls were pained with bright murals of a green landscape the became beautiful waterfalls and then delicate beaches. An enormous gold chandelier hung overhead, casting cheerful yellow light. “Wow!”

“It is disgusting, isn’t it?” CD said and gestured to the only actually set place with food around it. The seat to the right of the head of the table. “The master hates this one the most. It was a gift from his previous master.” 

“Oh.” Luke hugged himself as he walked across the room, admiring the beautiful murals. “Why?”

“I cannot tell you that it has anything to do with the memories of his previous life. He cannot keep them and he cannot get rid of them.” 

“Oh.” His brow furrowed as he cautiously took a seat and stared out at the food. “Well, this all looks delicious.”

“I will inform the kitchen staff.” CD replied, “we do not have alcohol. My databanks inform me that many humans drink alcohol with meals.” 

“No, I don’t drink but my…master does. He spices up his caf with it. I think that’s why I don’t drink,” Luke mused to himself. “But that’s okay. I just.” Luke cringed and then turned at a soft binary whistle. Another droid, this one also outdated, was hiding next to another door. “Oh, how many droids are there?”

“A good many,” CD said, “this is the first time the castle has seen another person ever.” 

“Ever?” Luke glanced from the small droid to the red one. “How long have you been here?”

“Since my functioning began, I have served the master faithfully.” 

“How long is that?”

“19 years.” 

“Oh, that’s how old I am too.” 

“I am much older than you, sir. I have memories from before my extensive repairs from the master. I simply chose to not access them. I would like only to have the sir.” CD watched Luke poked at his food. “Are you not going to eat? I am told that organics must. It is vital to your functioning. I, of course, have never eaten food before. Though, I am sure I would like to experience it once.” He blithely ignored the human’s awkward shifting. “ I shall see to the preparations of your room, young sir.” And he left the human behind to contemplate his future. 

Luke wasn’t exactly a master at negotiations, not like his own master, but he wasn’t half-bad either. Right now he felt like he was stuck in a never ending loop of awkward situations. He wondered what his master would do. What would Obi Wan do if he was stuck in this situation? 

Well, Luke mused, as he cut into the meat on the plate in front of him. He probably wouldn’t have gotten shot down. His master was the best pilot he’d ever seen, even better than General Syndulla. But, if Obi Wan had gotten shot down and gotten here, what would he have done? He might have charmed Lord Nobody. No, Luke thought, the man hadn’t been charmed by Luke and he’d done his best to copy his master. 

Luke banished the thought from his mind as he continued to eat. He was safe for the next two weeks, he was going to get his ship fixed and he was going to leave this miserable rock behind. Though, the food was fantastic. 

He cut some more meat and picked up one of the gray sauces and poured it over the cubes. Inspired, he took some of the roasted tubers and added them to the mix. It was a hearty sort of soupy mess on his plate that Luke enjoyed until the finely crafted plate was scraped clean. He’d sopped up the last of the juices with a chunk of bread and then drained the goblet of water. 

Just as he’d finished and was looking around at the murals, the odd red droid returned. 

“Your room is ready, young sir. Please follow me.” 

“Okay.” The room in questions was two floors up, three hallways down, and through an antechamber that had to have been only recently cleaned. Not that Luke noticed, he was getting too tired not notice anything except the bed that was now only a few feet away. 

The burns have reduced themselves to a dull throbbing that was quickly fading, he’d eaten enough that Luke’s exhaustion was catching up with him. He didn’t think that his master would be so easily brought down by food and some relative safety after such a mission. He was almost ashamed of how comfortable he found the bed and he flopped on top of it.

CD has left him in the ante chamber and Luke was alone for the first time since he’d entered into the strangers castle. He left his lightsaber on the nightstand, yanked the robe off and slid under the blankets and passed out almost a soon as his head hit the pillows. 

$#$#

“Do not give me a report on the Jedi.” Vader ordered as CeeDee entered back into the work shop, “I do not care.”

“He was very human,” CeeDee said, ignoring his orders, “injured and squishy. P2 thinks he is that special human word…cute.” 

“He is a brat and I did not want him here. Get rid of him.” 

“He is heavily drugged.” CeeDee continued as if Vader had not spoken, “P2 thought it best to feed him sedatives to make sure his injuries are not exacerbated through…what do you call it? Human stupidity.”

“How long will he sleep?” Vader whirled around, “the calm between storms will not last more than a few hours. If he has not retrieved his ship.” 

“Oh, he’ll sleep through that.” CeeDee told him and the former Jedi snarled. “His name is Luke.” 

“I did not wish to know that!” He thundered and the droid tilted his head.

“He is a jedi padawan. His master partakes in the drink.”

“Get out, CeeDee.” 

“What will happen to that ship? I wonder.” The droid said, finally waddling out and stopping just at the door. “If whatever shields the boy built for the ship will last through two storms?” Vader didn’t look up from the droid he was repairing, glowering at the half-melted insides. “Then he might be here forever.” With that, CeeDee finally left, his clanking footsteps leaving him behind. 

Vader stared at the droid parts and shook his head. 

$#$#

Luke woke up with the very intense sense of urgency that catapulted him out of bed.   
His ship! He need to get to his ship! He glanced out the enormous window to his left and felt his blood run cold as he saw the rainstorm hadn’t let up. Then he looked around for a time piece.

Nothing. There was nothing. His internal time was screwy and Luke wasn’t sure if he’d been asleep for only an hour or if it had been a few days! Worried, he reached for the robe and his lightsaber only to find that they were both gone. 

In their places was a set of work clothes. They were black and gray and looked sturdy enough. Just as Luke was finishing pulling on those the door slid open and CD came wandering through. 

“Good afternoon, young sir.” 

“My ship! I need to get to my ship! I didn’t wake up and I! How long until this storm goes by?” Luke demanded, leaning close to the droid as he buttoned the last button. 

“Three days as the last estimate.” CeeDee told him and Luke felt cold dread drain from his head to his stomach. 

“Oh.” He leaned against the bed post and tried to calm down his thudding heart. 

“But the master brought your ship in this morning while you slept.” CeeDee said as he left, “it seems he wants nothing more than for you to be gone.” 

“Oh.”

“Your ship is in one of the secondary hangers. As you are most likely desirous to get your ship fixed as soon as possible, I will have the kitchen staff bring you your meal there.” 

“Thank you,” Luke said gratefully, forgetting his master’s lessons on proper behavior around droids in the intensity of his gratitude. He hugged the droid. “Where is the hanger. Please? I need to get started right away.” 

“Err, the lights will show you the way.” CeeDee looked shocked but recovered quickly. 

“Thanks.” Luke patted his shoulder and took off through castle, following the overhead lights. 

#$#$#

“The brat slept the whole day away.” Vader growled to CeeDee as the droid entered into his personal chamber. “What is the point?”

“He hugged me.” CeeDee told him, sounding a little confused. Vader turned to see the protocol droid giving a very human-like expression of surprise. 

“So?”

“He hugged me. I have…” CeeDee cycled his optics.

“And?”

“I have never been hugged before. I enjoyed the experience. I will go try and get more hugs.” 

“He is a Jedi, the Jedi hold droids in very little regard.” Vader tried to tell him but the droid was gone. He shook his head and focused on one of the droids beside him. “Do not tell me you are also enamored with this boy?” The droid beeped at him. “I am well aware that you have never seen another human but he is not one you would like to meet.” The droid replied and Vader despaired of all his companions. “Very well, go indulge your curiosity but take heed, if he is rude then do not be surprised.” 

Vader spent the next few days avoiding the boy. He refused to hear any information on him and worked relentlessly on repairing his latest project. It became impossible when CeeDee started complaining to him about the boy.

“He only eats in the hanger! He doesn’t get cleaned up for the meals, he doesn’t change his clothes! He is a filthy mess and it has only been a few days!” 

“He is on a time-limit,” Vader reminded the droid. “I have every intention of killing him. He will only be here for two weeks.”

“He is ignoring me!” CeeDee whined and the Sith rolled his. “Master, if you go command him to obey the rules and me then I am sure he will listen to you.”

“CeeDee.”

“Please, my lord. He is only a boy and you are not. You are the lord and master of this house and I am your steward. I should be respected by the guests.” 

“Very well,” Vader stood up and brushed his knees off. He re-attached his cloak and stormed through the castle to locate the young jedi.

#$#$#

Luke was muttering the lyrics of a newer Corellian song, welding a piece of the wing together when the hissing rasp of the respirator broke through his reverie. 

“Boy.” The man was back, standing in the doorway of the hanger, looking as intimidating and horrifying as last time. Luke yelped and nearly dropped the welder. “Do not break my tools.” 

“Erm,” Luke nodded awkwardly, “can I…help you…sir?”

“I am told by my much aggrieved steward that you have ignored him.”

“Steward?”

“CeeDee is the steward of my castle, boy. He carries my commands. You have not done as he’s asked you.”

“All he wants is me to get dressed and eat in the fancy dining room.” Luke gestured awkwardly again, “I’m trying to get this fixed so I don’t…you know…die at the end of two weeks. I’d like to live long enough to see the galaxy be free again.” 

“Bah, this galaxy has never been free. Deluding yourself otherwise is a pointless gesture.” 

“I am going back to the Rebel Alliance and if I have to spend two weeks in there then that’s fine. Also, I’d like my lightsaber back.”

“Do not make demands of me, little Jedi.” Vader growled, “I am the lord and master of this castle. I command the inhabitants and this includes you, boy.” Luke’s eyes went wide, his face red, and he puffed his chest out glaring. 

“I am here under duress and seeking shelter. You told me two weeks and I have two weeks. So I’ll fix my ship in.” 

“While,” Vader stalked closer, ignoring the righteous anger and passion that flared from the boy. “obeying the laws of my home. Including, heeding my steward and his entirely reasonable requests.”

“Eating in some fancy room and coming right back here is not a reasonable request. I have work to do. Why get all washed up just to come back here and get dirty again.” Luke wiped his hand on his new clothes. 

“Why feed you when you will only get hungry again?” Vader asked silkily and the boy’s anger flushed against his skin. It flared in the force and for one moment Vader felt almost alive. 

“That’s not the same thing and you know it! I’m not some doll and I’m not playing house! You want me gone and I want me gone! So I’m trying to go.” 

“It is not simply about ridding me of your odious jedi presence, brat.” Vader stalked closer, “this is the principal of being a decent guest. Which you are failing miserably.” He’d forgotten what it was like to argue with someone. To feel the temper rising as fast as his own. To feel the force churning with the unburied and intense emotions. 

“You!” 

“I grow tired of your insolence, you will get yourself clean immediately. I am locking you from this hanger until tomorrow. I am sure CeeDee will find something to do with you.” 

“What’s the point of giving me two weeks if you don’t want me to be in here!” Luke yelped. 

“You have no intention of obeying?” Vader asked and the force quivered with anticipation as Luke’s glare deepened. “Very well.” Vader had never been a patient man to begin with. He yanked the welder from the boy’s hands. Luke overbalanced and slid off the side of the wing, yelling in shock. But Vader was there, snagging the slight blond from the air and hauling the caterwauling figure over his shoulder. Luke squalled like one of the nieces Vader vaguely remembered from years ago being put to bed. Yelling accusations and shouting pointless threats. 

He carried the boy into the bowels of the castle, into the one of the room in the basement where an underground spring bubbled up. The boy must have noticed the sound of running water because his yelling increased. Luke could not have known that the water was purified by the planet itself, making it non acidic. The surge of fear that followed Vader tossing the lad into the water was delicious and amusing. Almost as amusing as the expression of shock as the boy re-surfaced, sputtering. 

“HEY! WHAT’S THE IDEA?”

“I will see you at dinner.” Vader ordered, leaving no room for argument. He stomped back up the stairs and to his own room.

“#$#$#

Luke pushed soggy bangs from his eye and staggered upright. After a moment of watching the doorway for the return of the maniac, Luke slopped out of the pool of water and began to yank the four-day old work clothes off. 

He did smell pretty ripe, plus covered in oil and dirt probably didn’t help. Still, it had been jarring and terrifying to be hauled through the house like some tantruming kid! He was Jedi knight. Well, almost a Jedi knight. He was pretty close to being a Jedi knight. If Obi Wan would let him do more solo-missions. 

Well, he probably could have been a little more polite. Though, his master would never listen to a droid. So Luke hadn’t really done that either. He probably should have listened to the droid to avoid any terrifying interactions with Lord Nobody. 

Though, his problem, the more he thought about it. Wasn’t really his host. It was his reaction to his host. He’d been angry, furious even. He could feel his anger, warm on his chest and heavy in his heart. That scared him. 

He was a Jedi. He wasn’t supposed to have such intense emotions. He wasn’t supposed to shout, or to yell. He’d reacted poorly, less like the knight he was trying to become and more like…a sith. 

Luke shivered and slipped back into the water, frightened by the power of his feelings. He tried to reach for equilibrium, for peace, for something to give him an even keel. 

#$#$3”

“You’re joining him for dinner, sir?” CeeDee asked, his optics flickering wildly. “Sir?” 

“The boy has been raised by the ridiculous Jedi, or, what remains of their stagnated order. I have no intentions of allowing his insolence and impudence make themselves obnoxious here. Not in my home.” Vader stomped through the castle, “the boy is in the mineral springs, give him decent clothes. Not of Jedi cut or Jedi inspiration.”

“Of course, sir. What should be served for dinner?”

“I don’t care. Have the boy dressed and in the dining room by 7. I will not tolerate lateness.” With that, he stormed back into his room.” 

“Oh, oh dear.” CD pressed his hands to his mouth and glanced at the mousedroid rolling at his feet. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t want the boy to suffer more than necessary before his death.” The droid beeped. “Of course, he’s going to die. You know how the master despises Jedi. The boy is one. He will not live more than the two weeks.” 

#$#$#$#

Luke was feeling sorry for himself. True, he had survived the ambush by the Emperor’s agents. Then the space battle, then the chase across the stars, then the dogfight over this planet. Then the wreck and then the rain storm. 

Then the confrontation with the dark side user who only went by Lord Nobody. Well, that’s what Luke called him in his mind. He wouldn’t say it out loud to the man though. He had a feeling that two weeks was already being too generous for the man. 

“Are you coming?” CD asked, still waiting by the door as Luke awkwardly tugged at his new clothes. 

“Are you sure I should be wearing this?”

“Yes. The master does not wish to see any indicators of Jedi in this house. He does not like them.” 

“I figured that much out.” Luke muttered, “but if he doesn’t like Jedi then why is he letting me stay? Why even bother?”

“Oh, who knows what goes on in the helmet of his. I certainly don’t.” Luke tugged at the jacket one last time and sighed. 

“I think I look okay. CeeDee?”

“You look handsome as me, young sir. You should reward my taste with a hug.” Luke blinked at the droid and tilted his head to the side. 

“Err, I think I’m good. I’ll just go down to the dining room. Okay?”

“Hmph.” CD waddled after him, annoyed. “Humans have no sense of respect for droids.” 

Luke sure hoped he survived dinner. When he entered the room, Lord Nobody was already waiting. 

“You are late.” The man turned from his examination of the murals. Luke swallowed down his temper, hearing the disembodied voice of his teacher echo through his head to contain his passion. 

“My apologies.” Luke bowed, “I was…unsure of how to put this on.”

“Hmmm, take a seat.” He felt his temper simmering but did as he was bid, taking the seat to the right of the stranger. “What remained to be fixed on your ship?”

Luke glanced between the Death’s head mask looming over him and the bowl of soup in front of him. “Erm.”

“You may eat.” Nobody waved, “I am not here to stop you.” 

“Well,” Luke fiddled with his spoon, “The thrusters need to be re-calibrated and.” 

“How do they need to be recalibrated? Which component?” Luke blinked a bit. 

He spent the rest of the dinner awkwardly trying to explain what needed to be fixed on his ship. How to fix it and what sort of tools he’d need. Nobody stretched his mechanical expertise to the edge, asking very precise questions that kept Luke from actually being uncomfortable. 

When he’d eaten the last of the meal, Luke lapsed into silence. 

“So…my ship?”

“Will keep till tomorrow.” 

“But I’m down four days.” Luke protested weakly and Nobody simply shrugged.

“You have given me a detailed diagnosis of your ship’s needs. A skilled mechanic, which you seen to be, would complete these repairs in plenty of time. Time to spare for appropriate manners to the master of the house.” He made a noise of disagreement. But not too loud, he didn’t want to get dragged somewhere again. “Breakfast and dinner in here, you may eat lunch in the hanger if you wish. However, you will not remain in the same clothes for days again and you will take care of yourself.” 

“What do you care?” Luke demanded sulkily before common sense and his upbringing yanked his tongue still. The black mask seemed to survey him before the man spoke again. 

“I am, generously, allowing you to live long enough to repair your ship, boy. I will at least be granted the courtesies afforded to me as your host.” 

Luke grumbled inaudibly for a minute before shrugging in agreement. “So…what am I supposed to do until tomorrow?” 

#$#$#

Vader stared a little longer at the Jedi. He really was small, he realized, slight. With a delicate figure that probably fooled plenty of people into thinking he was weak. His blond hair, which had been heavy oil, dirt, and gunk, was cleaner. It floated around his head, almost like a halo; bouncing every time the boy shifted his head. He seemed, to Vader, less like one of the intense and self-righteous Jedi of old and more like a child that happened to have too many responsibilities. 

“There is suitable entertainment for you in the library.”

“The what?” Luke sat up straight, his eyes gleaming with surprised excitement. “You have a library?”

“I do.” Full of ridiculous volumes and novels that Vader would have never read. Poetry, romance, tales of passion and adventures. Historical tomes, political analysis from years and an era gone by. All given to him by Sidious, all of them intended to mock him further. To drive the ache of his loss even deeper in. Many of these were Padme’s favorites. He would not read them but he thought the boy might appreciate them. “Come.” He stood and the boy followed, hesitantly on his heels. 

“I, uh, haven’t really seen a library since we went to one on that crazy moon. I mean, my master and I sort of ran through it. We didn’t…stop to read.” Vader didn’t speak. “Well, I mean, we were being chased by the grand inquisitor. He’s not really great company in a library. I guess…I’ve never really been in one. At least, not a public library.”

“Who is the Grand Inquisitor?” Vader wondered who had replaced him as Palpatine’s apprentice.

“He’s the Grand…Grand Inquisitor. That’s it. He is in charge, kinda, of the rest of the inquisitors in the galaxy. They hunt down force sensitives and kidnap or kill them. I…” Luke coughed, “I keep getting kidnapped by him. But that’s not important.”

Vader led him down the last hallway and pushed the doors open. It was important but Vader didn’t care. Whoever replaced him as the apprentice, who ever had taken up that mantle was none of his concern. The damage Kenobi had inflicted upon him was enough that Palapatine had spurned him. Allowed the damage to heal enough that he wouldn’t die and then thrown him into exile. Locking him up in a castle with every part of it to serve as a reminder of Padme. 

The murals in the dining room were of Naboo. The styles, the fabrics, the beds he couldn’t sleep in, the food he could eat, the art he could see through the red tint of his mask. 

“Wow!” The young Jedi wandered into the library, eyes wide and expression agog. He did a turn and stared, “where did you just...where did you get all these?”

“Hmph.” Vader did not reply. 

“This is incredible! I..”

“How have you never been in a proper library?”

“Well, I was a baby when the Republic fell and the order was burned. The Emperor wasn’t happy that so many Jedi escaped when the clones attacked so he started cracking down on a lot of things. He…well…a lot of book went too. I’ve never even seen half of them. What is this? “The Romance of Ettir?” 

“A good example of the work of its time. Furthermore, one of Corellia’s favorite tales.”

Luke plucked a few more things from the shelves, reading the inscriptions carefully and grinning between him and the data chips. “I can’t read this one.” He set a few back.

“Why not?” Vader wondered, moving closer. The chip that he’d set back was a series of poems. Most of them romance. “These are well written.” 

“I know but they’re about love.” Luke dragged the word out, mockingly. “I’m a Jedi. I can’t read stuff about love. My master wouldn’t approve. Some of the other masters agree too. Love can lead to the dark side.” 

Vader held still only long enough to run that absurd reasoning through his head and then spit it out in contempt. “Love leads to the darkside? That is ridiculous.” He hadn’t fallen because of his love. He’d fallen because of his weakness in front of authority. He’d fallen because of his torn sense of duty, his weakness when it came to choosing when the time had come. It had been his insecurities, his inability to parse through his emotions, and his repressed nature that had led him to fall. 

Not his love. And he would happily pretend that love hadn’t been a catalyst. 

“Read them, if you have had so little exposure to literature then it is past due to read some.” 

“But.” 

“Read it.” He pressed hand book into Luke’s hands. “This will keep you occupied until tomorrow, I am sure.”

“But why do I have to wait until tomorrow?” The boy whined. 

“That is what I have commanded.” Vader responded and Luke grimaced. With that, he turned, leaving the Jedi to the library. 

$#$#$#

Luke glanced between the door and the chips in his hand. He was confused, very confused. Nobody’s moods seemed quicksilver enough for Luke to have trouble dealing with them. 

He had been so sure that the man had decided to kill him earlier, repayment for his earlier defiance. Or that the man would have spent the entire dinner berating him. Neither had happened. In fact, it almost seemed that Nobody not only failed to recognize him as a threat but considered Luke to be little more than a child. 

He huffed in irritation but found a comfortable couch and started to read. 

#$#$#

The weeks moved by at that pace. Luke, waking up in the morning, would manage to eat breakfast at a pace not considered rude in the dining room. As soon as possible, without offending CeeDee, he made for the hanger. There, he’d begin to work on his ship, starting where he’d left off the night before. 

Luke would work on his ship thought lunch. Repairing as quickly and as efficiently as he could manage without tempting fate. Once one of the droids, he’d gotten used to having a host of them hanging around as he worked, beeped out a familiar trill; he was called to dinner. 

A quick bath, something he’d taken shameless enjoyment from, and a change of clothes later Luke would join Lord Nobody in the dining room. He wasn’t sure he liked the schedule but he appreciated the company. 

Nobody would quiz him on the progress of his ship and then on the recent books Luke had picked up. The conversations were a little stilted but they were better than nothing. By the end of the week they were not. Luke spoke with enthusiasm and passion, excitedly explaining his work and his impressions. Using the food and sometimes the dinnerware to emphasis a point. 

He found the man’s humor to be dry and sarcastic. Often at Luke’s expense, which he didn’t mind when the jokes were funny enough. 

But he was curious. Curious about his stilted host, curious about the exile in which the stranger lived. How he had gotten into his suit in the first place and the apparent loathing of the Jedi. 

Luke, finding his natural penchant for getting into trouble rising. Snuck out of the hanger. He wasn’t exactly forbidden from exploring the castle but he was sure that the man wouldn’t want him poking around. Unsure as to where the man was hiding, he explored the upper levels cautiously. 

From empty decorated room to empty decorate room. No one and nothing appeared. Lord Nobody was nowhere to be seen. The closer he got to the top of the castle, the more he sensed from the castle itself. The despair in the wall, the agony in the ceiling. How every inch of the stones beneath his boots seemed to whisper the miserable wailings of someone’s complete pain. 

He could hear something, a whisper in his ear. He turned into the next room and found no one but he could hear somebody talking. The indistinct words were hurried and frightened and vanished when Luke stepped away. 

He’d stumbled on something. He was sure of it and as he approached a door, this one scuffed and marked, Luke paused. 

Taking a deep breath he pressed the door opened and stepped through. 

This room wasn’t decorated. Oddly enough it was the one room he’d seen that didn’t have beautiful carpets, paintings, decorations, or knick-knacks. It was plain gray and lonely, like some of the Imperial offices. There was nothing in here that suggested that the man was lord and master of this beautiful castle. Confused, Luke went through another door. 

This one led to a room that was decorated. Though plainly and sparsely and with little skill. 

A holographic planet was hovering above a desk. One Luke recognized from his history lessons as Naboo. Along one wall was a painting, one of a beautiful woman that Luke didn’t recognize but felt as if he did. 

She was in heavy make-up, court clothes, and had a very firm expression. Her soft brown eyes looked kindly out on Luke though, as if she was bearing witness to his snooping. 

The desk had something more though. A long, narrow box with a padawan braid in it. Luke knew that those used to be an identifier for the jedi before the order fell. He’d never need to have one as a matter of protection against the enemy. Still, he knew of them enough to recognize the beads and strings and what they signified. 

Luke frowned at the braid but set it aside, reaching further into the desk to produce a thin cord. It held a beautifully carved piece of stone with simple engravings. 

Obi Wan might have scoffed at it and set it aside as he called it the work of pathetic life-forms. Obi Wan might have scoffed at everything here in the castle. 

The droids that seemed more human by the passing day. The mysterious lord who Luke only ever saw at dinner. The library he visited every night. The luxuries that Luke had never known before. Like a hot bath, consistent meals, and good company. 

Even under the threat of the two weeks deadline, Luke felt pampered. 

He stared at the necklace and the padawan braid, confused. There was a great mystery in his host and Luke was determined to…

“What are you doing in here?” He bolted upright, his hands going behind his back. Lord Nobody was standing at the door, his entire body apparently shaking with rage. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

“N-n-nothing! I promise,” he backed away from the table, his eyes tracking the man’s form stomping across the room. “I was just exploring and I got a little.” He squeaked as an enormous hand clamped over his arm and yanked it from behind his back. “Hey! Ow! You’re hurting me!” Under the pressure, Luke’s hand was forced open and the plain little necklace fell out. He shivered in the silence that followed. 

“Theft.” The chilling hiss went straight to his heart. 

“No.” Luke protested, “no. I promise. I was just.” 

“Sneaking? Stealing things? Boy?” The other gloved hand came up faster than Luke could see or sense it. Striking his cheek with an echoing smack that immediately set tears in his eyes. “I have afforded you comforts you do not deserve! I have allowed you privacy and my company in my exile! I have fed and clothed you here because of your pitiful circumstance and begging!” 

“I wasn’t!” Luke yelped as the hand clamed over his jaw, the fingers digging painfully into his skin. His eyes burned and he was yanked nearly face to face with the blank mask. After a moment of silence, the man turned, yanking Luke forcefully behind him. 

He didn’t get a chance to say anything further as he was dragged through the castle. They passed a startled CeeDee who fell over backwards, trying to speak to the man. 

“Enough is enough.” Luke yelled past the hand gagging him as the front doors, the ones Luke had been grateful to pass through the first time. Now, he struggled uselessly as the man gave an unseen command for the doors to open. Without a word to Luke, the man stepped past the door and hurled Luke away into the rocky terrain. 

Luke rolled a few times, coming to a jarring halt against a boulder that bruised his arm and send him reeling to the ground. When he regained his equilibrium, staggering to his feet, he gazed back at the castle doors and found them shut. 

 

“No!” He stared, his chest heaving and tears blurring his eyes. “No. No. NO!” His ship. His escape! His life! Luke stared at the unresponsive castle and stared some more. Very slowly, he sat back down, one 

He was going to die out here. The desolate, awful landscape and the violent rain storms would do him in in days. Luke warily eyed the distant horizon and very slowly began to cry. It went against his creed, against his upbringing and everything the master had taught him. 

Luke leaned against a boulder, sobbing into the rock and cradling his bruised arm until it felt like his entire body was dry. Until salt had dried to his face and he was only heaving out empty breathes. Finally, he rubbed his face clean and turned around, hoping for the chance to explain himself to the man…and froze.

The Grand Inquisitor stood in front of him, eyes pale with malicious delight and hands lazily twirling the blood red lightsaber. 

“Well.” The too soft voice echoed across the miserable landscape. Luke watched the lightsaber swing closer and closer. “He must have truly done a number, Luke Skywalker.” 

“No! How did you?”

“Find you?” The inquisitor stalked closer, his blade clipping rocks and boulders. Some melted and some cracked. He left a scar across the landscape. “Your battle was not seen by anyone Imperial, to be sure but…I calculated the odds of your survival to be reasonably high. Though, I was not sure that you survive your encounter with the lord of this castle. What did you do? To deserve the fate of being abandoned in the wilds? Hmm, boy?”

“I’m not going with you, fascist scum.” Luke snapped, brushing off his terror and his fear for the righteous anger that had propelled him through every encounter with this monster so far. 

“You will come with me,” he didn’t seem perturbed by Luke’s denial, “or you will die the same pitiful, pathetic way your father did. Begging on his knees before my master.” 

“I know who killed my father.” Luke yelled, stepping back, keeping the lightsaber wielding maniac in careful view. “Lord Vader is dead! Killed by my master before he could do anything more!” 

“Killed?” the pua’an gave a soft chuckle, mocking Luke the entire time and then nodded at the castle framed by the gray horizon. “Oh no. You intend to tell me you do no know who you’ve been with this whole time? Who owns this empty rock?” 

Luke clutched his arm and swallowed. “No, but I get the feeling you’re going to tell me.”

“It is Lord Vader.” Luke stared. “Your host is none other than the man who held your father down, cutting him to slivers with his blade. You…his greatest enemy’s son have been here this time and not.” The alien began to laugh, this time from wicked amusement. “The son of Anakin Skywalker, at the mercy of his father’s killer. Truly, this is poetic.” 

Luke stared, first at the alien and then at the castle. His mind whirled and he turned around and began to run. 

He did not make it far. The Grand Inquisitor was on him in a minute, hurling his lightsaber with unerring accuracy. Luke ducked in time, but skidded on loose pebbles and made a painful collision against yet another boulder. Curses flew thick and unfettered as he tried to his sit up, his head spinning. 

“An odd place to for you to be.” Luke tried to shake the stars from his vision and focus on the newly arrived presence of…Lord Vader? He squinted at the enormous form.

“My apologies, apprentice.” The alien bowed slightly, every inch of him mocking the armored sith. “I am only here to collect my masters prize. Surely you recognize him. Though, he is much younger and far more naïve than his father.” 

Vader’s mask tilted down to a frantically breathing Luke. “Indeed.” 

 

“If you have no intentions with him, I would like to remove him. He has been a very…annoying thorn in my side for many years.” 

“His father’s penchant for chaos, it seems.” Vader observed, stepping closer until he was nearly on top of Luke. The blond moved to escape before an invisible grip wrapped around his bruised arm and squeezed. His protests died off in a harsh cry that made the Grand Inquisitor’s smile widen. Luke’s vision wavered between his personal torturer and his father’s killer and, as the pain swamped his mind; Luke collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. 

“The boy, if you please?”

“No.” Vader stared down at the unconscious teen and then at the alien in front of him. “You have caused enough trouble. I liked the way those rock formations looked from the high tower. You have ruined them.”

“And?”

“You are irritating.” Vader said simply, igniting his own lightsaber. The inquisitor’s eyes glowed amber for a moment. 

“Very well.” The jedi between them was lit with dual blades of red. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Palpatine’s henchman was dead, his dead separated from his worthless corpse and left to dissolve in the oncoming storm the fallen Jedi returned his gaze to the boy. 

Luke was leaning against a boulder, his eyes sunken and rimmed in red. A bruise was forming along his cheek. He was in pain, curled up in on himself in an attempt to shield his torso. 

Luke Skywalker. His son. So young and…Vader cursed his earlier blindness and his temper as he bent down to pick up the boy. 

He didn’t weight very much. His delicate figure all but disappearing in the black folds of his cloak. 

“Master, master.” CeeDee joined him in the entranceway. “Oh! The boy! You’ve brought him back?” 

“Turn on the castle shields. A storm is coming. Have the medic come the Luke’s room. He will need his full attention.”

“Sir?”

Vader ignored the droid and carried his son up the stairs.

 

34343  
Luke woke to the sounds of thunder and the muttered conversation between CeeDee and an unknown droid. It was odd considering he hadn’t been expecting to wake up at all. He certainly hadn’t expected to find himself back in his bed, the blankets tucked carefully around his shoulders. The pressure of bandages was joined by the slow burn of bacta. 

Someone was holding his hand. Like Obi Wan when he’d been sick as a child, before the war had escalated and before Master Yoda had returned. 

The hand was gentle, cupping his with enormous fingers that occasionally ghosted along his wrist and rubbed his palm. 

It was an unexpected comfort from the man that had done this to him. An unexpected comfort from the man who was going to kill him. 

“How do you feel?” Vader asked and Luke blinked tiredly. “Child?” 

“Sore and…tired.” He turned away, flinching as a hand came up. Vader hesitated at his flinch was continued anyway, pressing a length of cold cloth to his forehead. 

“You have taken unexpectedly ill, return to sleep.” 

“No.” Luke shifted under the blankets, glaring at the man. “I don’t. You’re…just going to end up killing me anyway.” 

“I have no intentions of killing you, Luke Skywalker.” The hand touching his forehead turned almost reverent. 

“I won’t train as a sith either, murderer.” 

Vader paused, “I have no intentions of that being your fate either.”

“Then why?” Luke demanded, “why help me in the first place? Why bring me back? You threw me out. You tossed me onto the rocks like some…rag. You killed my father, you slaughtered him, why not kill me too?” 

“Hmm,” Vader pressed the cloth to the base of Luke’s neck and then behind his ears. “You have been told that Vader murdered Anakin Skywalker?”

“Yes.” Luke snarled. 

“Then you are Anakin Skywalker’s son, Luke Skywalker?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you will not be harmed by me.”

“I already was!” Luke shouted and he fell instantly silence as the man turned to him. A gloved hand traced the outline of his jaw carefully and Vader nodded. 

“My apologies, little one.” 

“What do you want with me? Why? Why let me stay if you knew my name and?”

“I did not know your true identity until the Grand Inquisitor blurted it out. I was only aware you were a Jedi padawan. Had I known the truth though…” 

“Why does it matter anyway? What does being Luke Skywalker have to do with anything?”

“Your father, Anakin Skywalker,” Vader retreated, moving to stand by the window. Luke cradled the hand the man had been holding to his chest; almost missing the pressure. “He was young and idealistic as well.” 

“And?” 

“Your father is not dead, Luke. No, child, do not sit up. You need to rest.” 

“My father is dead. He was murdered my masters first student, Vader. You. You betrayed him and murdered him!” 

“No, I turned from the Jedi in a moment of despair and pain. My…foolishness led me to engage Obi Wan Kenobi in a duel over Mustafar. He cut my remaining limbs and left me to die. I was once known as Anakin Skywalker and I.” 

“NO!” Luke shrieked, “NO! NO! You can’t be, it’s impossible! My father is dead!”

“Your father is not dead, Luke. Son, listen to me, trust the force and.” 

“GET OUT!” Luke shrieked, grabbing the closest projectiles he could. Pillows went flying at the Sith, a truly pathetic weapon that had the man retreating. “OUT!” A pillow bounced off the enormous back as Vader retreated, saying nothing as the boy scrambled to get off the bed. 

Alone and shivering, Luke pressed his hands to his mouth, nearly weeping. “No, no, no, no, no!” He leaned besdies the bed, still half wrapped in the comforter, aching. “NO, NO!” 

“I’m afraid it’s true.” CeeDee said quietly and Luke glanced at the red droid. For the first time since he’d met the droid he didn’t seem commanding, only uncomfortable. “The medic did a test. We all confirmed the tests.” 

“Vader is not my father.” 

“You may check with the medic or the thing you both call the Force. I have been told it does not lie. Unlike organics.” 

“I’m not…I won’t be. I can’t be. My master would never lie to me about this.” Luke wrapped the blanket further around himself and leaned back against the stone wall. “He wouldn’t. I know he wouldn’t.” 

“He might have.” CeeDee said. “You know, organics do that.” 

“Shut up CD,” Luke ordered and decided to ignore the droid until his brain settled down. 

#$#$#$#

It was another two days before Vader saw his son again. Two days he spent repairing the x-wing to the best of his capabilities. Two days of fretting and listening to his son go through every emotion a human was capable. 

The boy voluntarily stayed in his room, pacing a hole in the rug and worrying himself even sicker. The medical droid reported that the boys fever had spiked again.

On the third day, as ill as Luke was, he dragged himself to the lower levels where Vader was waiting in the library. He could hear Luke’s ragged, tired breathing as he approached and waited for the boy to stop before speaking. 

“You should not be up and about. You are feverish.” 

“You are my father.” Luke said suddenly and Vader stiffened. The boy radiated furious resolve and determination. “My father and my…I know the truth. I didn’t want to know it. I guess.” Luke waved a hand at him, swaying a bit. “I just…the Force told me…plus…the medical tests.” 

“Child.” He approached, reading for the boy and Luke shook his head. 

“No…why. I’m having some trouble.” 

“Standing, I see that.” 

“No, the…my masters lied to me. They told me my father was dead. They told me Vader was the worst Sith next to the Emperor. Now…my father,” he seemed to pause in his tiredness and frowned at him, “is some…man who isn’t evil. He’s sad and lonely. So, lonely that he built.” 

“Repaired,” Vader supplied. 

“Repaired, all of these droids to be his friends and he…make sure I eat properly, and take breaks, and gives me nice clothes…even though you kinda overreacted when I went into your rooms.” 

“I know, my son.” Vader could sense the oncoming fainting spell. “I should not have struck you. I am…I apologize.” Luke blinked at him and sighed. 

“No. I was talking about throwing halfway across the planet to die in an acid storm.” Vader winced. “But you came back, why?” 

“CeeDee told me an unknown ship had landed. I went to deal with the interloper…when I overheard your conversation with the Grand Inquisitor.” 

“Great. I know, son of Anakin Skywalker, getting beaten so easily. Some legacy to live up to, huh. Yeah, do you know how many stories of your greatness everyone tells me all the time? Anakin Skywalker, oh, he’s so great. He was the best starfighter pilot.” Luke edged toward hysteric. “Anakin Skywalker, the best repairman around. He could sure connect with people. He could do anything, he could land anything. He wouldn’t get tortured by the Inquisitors. He would crash his ship on some abandoned planet.” 

“Luke.” The boy staring at him again, this time his shocking blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

“I…” He heaved a deep breath. “I hated you. I hated you more than anything. More than the whole galaxy. I wasn’t supposed to hate. I wasn’t even supposed to care but oh no.! The son of Anakin Skywalker. I couldn’t live up to anything!” Luke said, his voice cracking. He swayed again, his feverish body shaking. “I couldn’t do anything as good as you! The clones! The masters? I couldn’t be as great as Anakin Skywalker!” 

“Son.” Vader said quietly and his hands came to rest on Luke’s thin shoulders. 

“And you…a fallen Jedi. Exile for 19 years and alone for so long. In this beautiful prison and you…you were nicer to me than I’ve known in so long. I…all the politics of being a Jedi and you just…I wasn’t some great hero. I wasn’t some…genius who was supposed to fix everything with a wave of my hand. I was just some bratty kid who.” His voice choked up again and Luke’s head bowed. His shoulder shook. “I was just a kid to you and I didn’t like it but for the first time in…ever! I wasn’t the cure! I wasn’t the answer.” 

“Luke.” As gently as he could manage, he pulled his son close to him. Feeling narrow shoulder shake and the boy began to cry in earnest. “You have a fever you should not be out of bed.” Luke didn’t reply. Finding himself at a loss, Vader picked his son up as he’d done previously. 

“Father!” Luke’s watery voice speared him directly in the heart. He almost stumbled. “I.” The blond fringe covered suddenly shy eyes, “Um, I can’t walk on my own.” 

“You are near fainting.” Vader replied, carrying the boy through the castle, yet again. “It is important that you be resting.” 

“I can walk.” Luke croaked which Vader ignored. “I.” 

“I finished your ship repairs.” He said and the boy still in his ineffectual struggling. 

“What?”

“Your ship. I completed it. When you are well, you may leave.”

“I.” Luke’s alarm flared in the force. “I’m not.” Vader entered his room, and set him back down on the mused blankets. Pale cheeks turned red as the Sith moved the blankets around. “Why? You don’t want me here? Really?” 

“I do wish you to be here,” Vader admitted, “not as a prisoner. The emperor’s or mine. If you stay, I wish for it to be of your own will. Your choice. Not mine or even the planets.” 

“Oh.” The small, pale face surveyed him, his crying had turned into hiccups and he shook his head weakly. “Okay. I…I’ll stay.”

“Luke.”

“Not…forever. I just…to get to know you. The real you. Not the mask, not the history lesson, you. My father.” 

Vader hesitated. He had gotten to know Luke rather well over the two weeks he’d been here. And his son…his SON....He nodded. “As you wish, son.” Luke grinned weakly at him and seemed to finally relax into his bed. Vader watched him a moment longer before scooping up one of the curious mouse droids and setting him on the bed. The small droid rolled until it was sitting at Luke’s side, whistling dolefully. “Keep an eye on him,” Vader ordered the droid. 

“I’ll see you…when I wake up…father.” Luke set a hand on the droid and patted it. Eventually though, his eyes slid shut and he finally began to sleep. Vader watched for a moment longer before leaving his son to his rest.


End file.
